Eternal Darkness
by ryuutsukihime
Summary: [REVISED][COMPLETE!]Sakura's dream becomes a reality! Her life then takes a sharp turn when she became kidnapped by a longhaired shinobi. [sasusaku, hints of naruhina]
1. premonition

silverdragon87:ok I don't own naruto even tho I wish I would, but...i don't ( argh, I updated this chappie one too many times!)

anyway this is my first naruto fanfic and the pairing is...(drumroll) sakura and sasuke! Hope you enjoy the story!

sakura: hey what am I doing anyway?

silverdragon87:be a victim (heh heh)

sakura: hmmmm...

silverdragon87: what?

sakura: this has nothing to do with ino making fun of my forehead is it?

silverdragon87: oohhh nnnooo, sakura... I wouldn't do something like that...( crossing my fingers )

sakura: I don't believe you one bit

silverdragon87: hey im the writer here so you do what I told you to

sakura: ohhhh no you don't

sasuke: quit that guys. we have a story to start

silverdragon87: oh yeah. let's get on with the story...

'W-where am I? Why is it so dark? Where is everybody?' A young thirteen- year-old girl thought as she wondered through the endless darkness. Her pink hair swaying without any sign of the wind.

All of a sudden, she felt nothing beneath her as she began to fall. "Ahhhhh!" she cried. She landed hard as she fell to the ground. The pain intensed on every movement she made.

She struggled to sit up. When she finally managed to sit up, she felt wetness under her. 'Water?' Then water began to flood rapidly around her. 'I-I got to get up and run away' she panicked. But the pain spread around her muscles, making her immobilized.

Then she felt bars behind her and now she's trapped in a cage. The water rises so quickly, it already reached her neck. "Help! Help me! Mom...Dad... Sasuke-kun..." Everything went black...

She woke up suddenly, sweat dripping across her face. 'Only a dream' she thought, feeling relieved. The area around her room was still dark. She then looked at the time. It was only 3'o clock in the morning. ' Ohh, why does it have to be so early? But...I hope my dream isn't a premonition...'

Her bedroom door creaked open and her mother came into the room, looking and feeling worried for her daughter.

"Sakura, I heard you yelling. Did you have a bad dream?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I'm okay now." Sakura reassured.

"I'm amazed your yelling didn't wake your father up. It must be a miracle because if he does, he'll complain and I'll have to drag and toss him outside until he stops" Her mother smiled.

Sakura giggled.

"Well, go to sleep, Sakura. I suspect Kakashi is giving you and your teamates special training."

"Huh? How did you know?"

"I'm a shinobi, remember? I know where Kakashi is even if he's mysteriously disappeared. Goodnight, Sakura." She said as she left the room.

"Oh, goodnight, mom."

The door closed and Sakura drifted back to sleep, a worried expression still stayed on her face as she thought about her dream.

Sakura woke up early to get dressed and went downstairs to make breakfast. As she cooked, she thought 'Hmmm...maybe I should make something for the guys to eat. I know Naruto like ramen but I'm not sure about Kakashi sensei and Sasuke. I'll just make some special soups for them. I just hope they like it.'

Her parents came downstairs and saw Sakura cooking.

"Good morning, Sakura. Why are you cooking?" her father asked.

"Oh... for my team mates" Sakura said cheerfully. She finished cooking and quietly ate breakfast with her parents.

"Okay, I'll be going now." Sakura called, carrying four cantainers of hot soups.

"Take care, Sakura!" They called.

Her mother looked outside the door, watching Sakura.

"Do you think Sakura will be okay? She will be in danger in the near future." she said.

"Don't worry. She's strong. She'll be okay as long as she's with her sensei and team mates."

"I hope you're right. But I'm still worried." They watched her as she left to meet her sensei and teammates in the middle of the forest.

A/N: what cha think? Well, it is my first try on this so please review for suggestions, comments, or something! X3!

silverdragon87: so is it good?

sakura: why do I have to be the one who stuck in the dark? Why can sasuke or naurto or anybody but me?

silverdragon87: well you get the honors of being the main character. So is sasuke

naruto: hey I wanna be with sakura (whimpering and crying) (sorry naruto fans...)

silverdragon87: I'll give you a big role in another fanfic

naruto: so not fair!

sasuke: since when you start to become a wimp?

naruto: hhheeeeyyyy!

sakura: well maybe next time (whack him on the head)

naruto: oooowwwwww...

silverdragon87: im gonna put you with hinata

naruto: why?

silverdragon87: cuz she likes you

naruto: no she doesn't

hinata: h-hi naruto

naruto: why are you so red? Do you have a fever?

hinata: huh? oh no... have to go now...bye

silverdragon87, sakura, sasuke: hmmmmm...

naruto: what? What you guys staring at?

sakura: she definitely like you. Isn't it obvious?

naruto: she likes me? Guess im popular with the girls...right sakura? (trying to hug her)

sakura: uhhh, no (whacks him again)

silverdragon87: sigh well later for now


	2. almost kidnapped

silverdragon87: once again, I don't own naruto

silverdragon87: ok so here's a lil summary:

sakura has a dream and she's afraid that it might come true. Her mom comforts her and told her to go back to sleep. The next day, she cooked breakfast for both her parents and teammates. Then she left the meet them in the forest.

sakura: that's...pretty short...surely you could do better than that. It's not that hard, is it?

silverdragon87: not my fault you don't look very descriptive

sakura: (getting angry)

silverdragon87: uh, I mean, um, I dunno h-how to ,uh, write descriptions that well...heh heh...( she's scary when she's angry...O.o)

naruto: aww right! who wants ramen? (eating ramen)

sasuke: will he ever stop? .;;

silverdragon87, sakura: uhhh, guess not...

silverdragon87: anyway, we have to get on with the story...

sakura: hopefully it's good

silverdragon87: (glare)

In the middle of the forest, Sakura was met up with Sasuke and Kakashi sensei.

"Um, where's Naruto?" she asked.

"Probably eating ramen. Guess he won't be coming any time soon." Sasuke replied.

Sakura sweatdropped. 'Ugh, does he always eating ramen at a time like this?'

"uh, little help guys" a voice called behind Sasuke.

A little ahead, they saw someone. It was Naruto. When they spotted him, they nearly fell over. Naruto was tied upside-down and ramen stuck to his face. Sasuke untie him and he fell face forward.

"You could have been a little gentler when you do that!" Naruto cried.

"hmph" was the reply.

"Naruto , h-how did you got tied to a tree!" Sakura asked sweatdropping.

"It was Kakashi-sensei! H-he caught me by surprise! At first, I was just walking to the middle of the forest a bit early so I could gloat and said 'Can't you believe it? I came earlier than you two! HAHA!' but he slammed me to the tree and tied me upside-down. He also put a bowl of ramen on top of my chin and said 'This is a test to see if you can resist ramen or not. If you failed, you're going to have ramen all over your face. Also, I'm going to fail you and you'll never be Hokage! I'll be waiting to see how long you resist.' and he disappeared! He just left me behind like this!" he explained quickly.

Sasuke interrupted "We have to go and meet up with Kakashi sensei. It's almost noon. Besides, why would we care?"

"What! I'll show you who cares when I sent you to your grave!"

"You know what, Naruto? I think you're way in over your head. Let's go, Sasuke." Sakura said smiling, while she and Sasuke dragged both of Naruto's feet and left. Unknown to them a mysterious person watching them, especially Sakura.

Kakashi was waiting for them, reading his favorite magazine as they arrived. "Well, I thought you three would never come. Especially Naruto."

"You tied me to a tree and for once I was about to come early too! Besides, you never came early, either!" Naruto shouted, glaring at Kakashi.

He just chuckled. Then he hold up a hot bowl of ramen.

"Want this bowl of ramen, Naruto?"

"Hell, no!" Naruto replied, turning his head to the side. But both of his hands start shaking and slowly moving towards the bowl.

"No...can't...re..sist..."

Then he did it. He jumped towards Kakashi to get the bowl. The next thing he knew, Naruto multiplied with his doppleganger jutsu and all of them fought their way to get only one bowl of ramen. Kakashi sighed and kicked all of them to the ground. Sakura and Sasuke just sweatdropped as they watched all the Narutos fight each other again. But stopped when they saw Kakashi threw it away.

"Hey, why do you to do that for! Did you know what you just did! You just wasted a good bowl of ramen! You should have gave it to me!" Naruto cried.

"Anyway, let's get started. We are going to learn..." He was then interrupted by Sakura's screaming as a net flung over her, trapping her and raised into the air.

A mysterious person, most likely a shinobi, flew from a tree, ready to make his escape, trying to take Sakura with him.

"Oh, no you don't!" yelled Kakashi as he threw a kunai at the net.

"H-hey! W-what are you doing? Are you trying to kill me!" shrieked Sakura.

Then the rope snapped into two and Sakura fell.

"Aieeeee!" she cried.

She felt something soft under her as she fell. It was Sasuke. He managed to catch her before she fell to the ground.

But the kidnapper escaped before they can find out who wants Sakura for.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked quietly, cutting the net and holding her up carefully.

"Yeah, thank you for saving me, Sasuke" Sakura said blushing very hard.

Kakashi just sigh in relief. "I think I'll teach you three a new technique another time. In the meantime, Sakura, you should go home and Sasuke, could you walk with her? I'm afraid she might be attacked again."

Sasuke just stood there, eyes wide in confusion but agreed to take her home.

"B-but I want to take Sakura home! Please, Kakashi sensei?" pleaded Naruto.

"Sorry, Naruto. You were arguing too much about ramen so don't bother trying to keep up with them. Now then, let us all go home."

There were silence between Sakura and Sasuke as they walk to her house. Sasuke just stare Sakura with a little concern.

'Someone is trying to kidnap Sakura just a few hours ago...I wonder if something worse is about to happen...no matter, I'm going to try protecting her the best I can so I can keep her safe...hmph...what's wrong with me? I'm falling for this pink- haired shinobi...wait, did I just said 'falling in love with her?' I don't believe this!' he thought.

"Um, Sasuke?"

He broke out of his thoughts and looked at Sakura.

"Hn?" he replied.

"Here's my house. Um, thank you for taking me back home..." she trailed off looking upon him.

Then she remembered something.

"Oh! I almost forgot..here" She handed him a container of soup.

"I meant to give it to you, Naruto, and Kakashi sensei during our training so I'll just give it now. I don't to waste my effort on nothing." she smiled.

The next thing he know, Sakura swiftly kissed Sasuke on the cheek and said blushingly "See you tomorrow!"

Then she ran to her house, leaving Sasuke stunned by her action as he touched his cheek. He looked at her house for a moment, then left.

What he didn't notice is that the same person was there, watching them the whole time. "This time, I won't fail..." He grinned, then disappeared into the shadows.

silverdragon87: so is it good? i'm trying to do the best I can on this. Wow, I didn't realize doing fanfics can be so hard! But its all good. This is actually fun doing this I'm really excited on this fanfic I written! anyway, please review!

sakura: have to admitted. its pretty good.

silverdragon87: well, thanks for the compliment:D

silverdragon87: later for now! thanks for reading this chappie!


	3. help

silverdragon87:ok so on the 2nd chappie, sakura was nearly kidnapped by a mysterious shinobi (who is gonna appear in this chappie soon) and sasuke took sakura home by kakashi's order. she then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran into her house. sasuke was stunned at first but then left. Unknown to them is the same shinobi, watching close by. that's bout it. anyway, enjoy this fic!

After Sakura and Sasuke left, Naruto was worried about Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you think she'll be okay? What if she gonna get kidnapped again?" he asked.

"I'm sure Sasuke will take care of her." Kakashi said although he's not really certain about the situation. But he's also worried that something might happened to Sakura.

"Anyway, Naruto, you should get home now. I need to go somewhere." "Okay. Bye, Kakashi-sensei." Then both went different directions.

As he was quietly along the path, Naruto can't stop thinking about Sakura. But that was disrupted when he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, um, sorry" Naruto mumbled.

"Naruto?" a soft and quiet voice called.

He looked up to see Hinata, blushing when he stared into her eyes.

"Hello, Hinata. What are you doing here at this time? It's already dark!"

Hinata, who looked down and played with her fingers, replied softly.

"I-I was... looking for you, Naruto..."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"W-why...were you... looking for me? Do you... need anything?" he staggered.

She nodded, still blushing. "I was wondering...if-if you w-want to want to get something to eat with me..."

Now, it was Naruto's turn to blush.

Then he smiled. "Sure, let's go! I bet Iruka sensei won't mind buying ramen for the two of us!"

He took Hinata's hand and start heading towards the restaurant. Hinata blushed crimson, but smiled and followed him.

Meanwhile, Kakashi, who hid on the top of a large tree, witnessed the whole thing. He chuckled gleefully, took a picture of them holding hands, and followed them.

Sakura hasn't managed to sleep because all of the events that just happened today still appeared in her mind. She struggled to forget these memories but failed. But one part of her memory had her heart racing every time she thought about it. It was when Sasuke saved her from falling after she was about to get kidnapped.

'H-he was actually worried about me. His eyes was full of concern...I never seen him that way before.' She blushed but then brushed it off and tried to get back to sleep.

Her parents weren't at home because they have a big mission and won't be able to come back until a couple days later. But then a shadow crept onto Sakura's window when she finally was able to sleep.

He cast a deep sleep jutsu (is there such thing?) which went though her window and knocks Sakura unconscious. He opened the window and carried her out. Before he left, he took out two notes and dropped them on her bed. Then he disappeared, taking Sakura with him.

The next day, Sasuke and the others were waiting for Sakura's arrival. Hinata was also there, sitting next to Naruto. Kakashi then asked, "So, how was your little date?"

Naruto and Hinata both blushed by that remarked.

"H- hey! You were spying on us!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi took out a couple of pictures which shows Naruto and Hinata holding hands and eating ramen.

"Well, I just couldn't resist having fun once in a while."

He tried to suppress his laugh at the way Naruto reacted and stopped laughing a little. Naruto became outrage and try to tackle Kakashi but failed. As for Hinata, she was just watching and blushing ten times harder than before.

Sasuke came over to them and said "Sakura didn't came."

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Kakashi.

"Sakura was never late for training and I just had a feeling that something happened to her." replied Sasuke.

"Well, come on, guys, let's go to Sakura's house. Hinata, maybe you should go home for a while" said Kakashi.

"B-but Sakura's my friend...I want to go too." answered Hinata.

"Sorry, it might be too dangerous. Naruto, take Hinata home."

"But I want to come. I don't want anything happening to Sakura, Kakashi sensei." argued Naruto.

"Just take Hinata home, Naruto." replied Kakashi, more sternly.

Naruto quietly agreed. He took Hinata's hand and left. "Come on, Sasuke. Let's go."

' I hope Sakura is all right' thought Sasuke.

When Sakura woke up, her head ached and sore. Suddenly, she realized she wasn't in her room anymore. Instead, she's trapped in a metal cage within a cavern. Water barely touched the cage.

'N-no! This c-can't be happening! This is just like,my dream!' panicked Sakura.

Then she heard someone chuckling.

"Well, you guess right. This is exactly like your dream and it will happen very soon. Just wait for your death." Sakura turned to see a strange man, leaning against the cavern, face towards her.

"Hello, Sakura. My name is Orochimaru and I'm the same shinobi who tried to kidnap you but failed because of that jounin, Kakashi. Well, this time will succeed my plans to get Sasuke. Fortunately, I found out that he has feelings especially for you. So, it seems my suspicions was correct." He grinned.

'S-Sasuke likes me? But all this time, he never showed his feelings, even to someone close to him'

"Don't worry, Sakura. When Sasuke found the note, he'll come soon." He laugh filled the cavern.

Sakura looked horrified. 'Sasuke, please help! Help me!'

silverdragon87: well that's it for today. My ideas sorta stink tho but ah well..plz review! later for now!

sakura: heh i sound like a damsel in distress...weird

ino: hahaha damsel in distress? you? never in a million years, big forehead sakura

sakura: (found a knife and start trying to stab her)

ino: AAAAHHHHHHH!

silverdragon87: (fell to the ground laughing)


	4. the rescue

silverdragon87: hey! this is the fourth chappie of this story! anyway sakura got kidnapped by orochimaru (actually i dunno if i spell that right ;;)

sakura: do i have to be kidnapped in my sleep! that's so unfair!

silverdragon87: yup ya sure do

sakura: (pouts)

sasuke: hmph...silverdragon, i don't think i got a lot of dialogs lately in the story...

silverdragon87: oh don't worry sasuke...im trying to give you lots of dialogs in this and the final chappie!

sakura: (singing and chanting) sasuke's gonna save me sasuke's gonna save me! YAY!

sasuke: make her stop! please make her stop!

silverdragon87:he's not gonna save you in this chapter... .;;

sakura: (got really angry, then brought out a chain saw and start charging towards me)

silverdragon87: uh oh! (O.o start to run for my life)

sasuke: (sweatdropping)

silverdragon87: LOL...ok ok but really i cant! X anyway...ON WITH THE CHAPTER! (still running from the crazy and oh so mad sakura)

sakura: I HEARD THAT!

silverdragon87 and sasuke: O.o

At Sakura's house...

Sasuke and Kakashi came by in front of Sakura's house. When they came into the building, the place was completely deserted.

"Sakura? Are you here?" called Sasuke.

"Come on, Sasuke. Maybe we should check her bedroom." Kakashi replied, going up the stairway to her room.

Sasuke nodded and soon followed afterwards.

In the meantime...

Sakura was just sitting around at the corner of her "prison." Water already rose bit by bit and so far it reached her ankles. She began to worry.

'oh, no...the water...it's rising!'

"Now you begun to figure this out. The tides will come in a short while."

She turned in surprise. Orochimaru was still leaning on the entrance wall, staring at the sea then at her.

It was a really, really uncomfortable pause.

Then Sakura asked, demanding and stammering at the same time.

"W-What do y-you want w-with Sasuke!"

He looked at her lazily, then smirked.

"I planted the curse on the back on his neck. Of course, until he comes, he will be mine to control and he won't be able to stop me. He'll just be an obedient, mindless shell. I guess that's all I'm going to tell you. If I tell you any more than I already said, I might have killed you before the tides."

'Oh no oh no oh no!' Sakura was more terrified when she heard Orochimaru's reply.

' Sasuke! Don't look for me! I can't put you in danger!' Tears struggled to come out.

"Aw, don't worry, Sakura. Sasuke will come here soon." He chuckled.

When they reached her bedroom, Kakashi opened the door. Sakura's room pretty much suits her. It was reddish-pink with picture frames hanging on the walls and the drawers. Stuffed animals occupied the bed. Sasuke took a quick look at the pictures. There are pictures of the younger Sakura, her family, and her teammates along with Kakashi.

'Wow...I didn't know Sakura still have the photos taken of the four of us...' His thoughts were broken by Kakashi.

"I found a note on Sakura's bed.."

It read: "You will NEVER find Sakura! HAHAHAHAHAHA..."

"Eh? What's that?" Sasuke asked. On the bottom of the note, it read: (flip it over) So Kakashi turn the note over.

It continued with: "HAHAHAHAHA. Sincerely, your worst nightmare!"

Both Kakashi and Sasuke fell over (anime style).

"Um, I-I think we should go now...and look for Sakura." Kakashi said, sweatdropping. Sasuke silently agreed.

Just before he left, Sasuke found another note, sticking out from under the bed. Kakashi already left so he took the note and read.

It said: "Sasuke-kun, if you want to look for your little friend, meet me near Shinobi Isle, in a cove right beside it. If you don't come soon, the tides will come and drown her. Don't tell this to anybody. I'll be seeing you there." There was no name to the note.

He clenched the note. ' I'll come for you, Sakura. And NOBODY'S going to stop me!'

He went out of the window and then disappeared. He doesn't want anyone interfering to save Sakura. Kakashi went to the window, watching Sasuke leave.

'Good luck, Sasuke...'

silverdragon87: (still being chased by sakura) AAAAHHHHHH! HELP! I'M GONNA BE KILLED FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

(but all of a sudden sakura stopped and got tired)

sakura: damn it all! you just got lucky...

silverdragon87: whew...anyway how was the chapter? i was trying so hard to get away from sakura for not letting sasuke save her in this chappie...

sasuke: (still sweatdropping)

silverdragon87: oh well...pleaze R & R!


	5. author's note

To the readers:  
  
A/N: sorry for the delay of the final chapter but I need some suggestions for what's going to happen to sakura and sasuke.  
  
long story short: sakura had a dream (more like a nightmare O.o) and got kidnapped. sasuke received a note saying that if he wants to save sakura he must meet that person in the cove. so far sasuke is going to meet orochimaru, the person who gave him the curse that really drives him nuts and the shinobi who kidnapped sakura.  
  
ok so any kind of suggestions plz review and i can put a conclusion to that event.  
  
thank you!!  
  



	6. i'll save you!

Silverdragon87: Hey again! This is Silver and this is the final chapter of my first Naruto fic, "Eternal Darkness"! **I haven't updated in so long….I feel so ashamed TT I just hope the readers aren't mad at me….plz don't take it personally!** Well anyway, here's a brief summary of what happened so far:

It began with Sakura coming to Kakashi's usual training within the forest. Kakashi came late of course, Naruto is tied to a tree, and Sasuke is just waiting under a tree. Then an unknown shinobi attacked, almost kidnapping Sakura. But fortunately, the team saved her before he ran off. Now that she missing for real, it's up to Sasuke to save her.

Silver: by the way, it's almost my birthday! But it's just too soon TT (damn it already past….i didn't even noticed)

Kakashi: (reading his Icha Icha Paradise novel) shall we go on then, Silver? We're wasting valuable time here and I told Sasuke he can borrow all of my dogs and the first volume of "Icha Icha Paradise" (thanks to FirePrincess2192) for a whole day. (he's not perverted though but he has something up his sleeves) At first, I knew he never liked reading it but he just suddenly asked me for it. I don't what's it for in any case.

Silver: Okay….would you like to do the honors, Kakashi?

Kakashi: Sure. Glad to. Ahem, this is the final chapter of the story. I hope you enjoyed this fic. Now on with the story!

Silver: (cheers)Yeah!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine**

Rushing through the thick bushes and trees, Sasuke finally reached the designated area where Sakura can be found. He looked around the heavy fogs as it clouded throughout the empty beach until he vaguely spotted a cove at the far left end, where the fog is most thick.

"I hope I'm not too late." Sasuke mumbled as he ran towards the cove. But something was strange here. There are no traps or anything that can block him from coming. He finds it unusual unless he didn't bother to try blocking him in any way.

Suddenly, he heard an ear-piercing scream. His eyes widened in shock as he recognized it almost immediately. It was Sakura's! He ran faster, hoping she's safe.

'If there's any harm done to her, he'll pay.' He thought.

Before he can reach the entrance, a kunai knife struck right in front of him, causing him to stop in surprise.

"I've been waiting for you for a very long time, **_Sasuke-kun_**." A deep, chilling voice came from behind.

That voice send chills down his spine. He turned quickly until he was face to face with Sakura's kidnapper, a very pale-faced man with gold eyes like a snake.

"You remember me, don't you, Sasuke-kun?" His black waist-length hair shifted in the gentle wind. His smile cracked into an evil grin as he crossed his arms in a laidback position alongside the cove. His snake-like eyes stared at him fiercely.

"Orochimaru. Why are you here? What have you done to her?" demanded Sasuke, his anger rising.

"Now, now, Sasuke-kun. Is that really how you treat someone who's gone quite a way just to meet you?"

"You didn't want to meet me! You just want my body. To you, I'm just a vessel waiting to be capture."

"Well then, if you truly think so. I only gave you that curse because you wanted to become stronger than your brother, Uchiha Itachi, right? The one who killed your entire clan but left you to survive on your own? But for now, if you want to know if you're friend's okay, all you have to do is to defeat me. Simple, yes?" Orochimaru chuckled.

Sasuke glared at him. 'Damn, I need to save her quickly!'

"I'd rather kill you!"

"You think you can, eh? You're too many years behind."

Sasuke became angrier.

"Oh, by the way, Sasuke-kun, if you don't save her in about 10 minutes, she'll drown within the tides." he grinned evilly.

Sasuke's anger began to rise even more. He started on his fireball technique. It barely missed Orochimaru but he didn't seem to care at all.

'Now, I will test his abilities to see if he's a vessel worthy of my control!' thought Orochimaru as he dodged all the kunais thrown at him seconds later.

Sasuke continued with lines of attacks and weapons. Unfortunately, he dodged every one of them.

"Is that really all you've got? I'm surprised." Orochimaru chuckled even more.

Sasuke said nothing as he kept on going. 'What am I going to do? I really can't beat him! I need to save Sakura…..and fast.'

…………………………………………

Meanwhile….

The tides rose enormously. By now, the water is up to Sakura's neck. She was also standing close to the bars, tears slowly pouring along with the sea. She silently hoped Sasuke would save her in time.

'S-Sasuke-kun….'

…………………………………………

"You're not putting enough effort, Sasuke-kun."

No matter how much he tried, Sasuke just can't be able to defeat him.

'I….just can't defeat him…..what….should I do?'

Then an idea struck him like lightning. He used his Sharingan and started his jutsu.

Orochimaru's raised an eyebrow. 'I wonder what he is up to.'

Suddenly, charka can be seen all over Sasuke's right hand. Once he's ready, he charged towards Orochimaru.

"Chidori!"

Amazingly, it struck him in the chest. Then, he flew onto the wall of the cliff and rocks began to engulf him.

Sasuke watched as he breathed in exhaustion. He didn't get up and since he was completely covered in rubble, he couldn't tell if he survived. Sasuke sighed in relief and began to head towards the cove.

…………………………………………

Sakura was almost at her limit. The water engulfed her a minute ago and she was running out of air. Oxygen began to dissipate from her lungs. Her head also began to feel light and dizzy. Just when she was about to drown, someone jumped into the water and began to swim towards her. She thought she was imagining things but it really was a person, though she can't tell who. When he reached her, he took out a kunai and shattered the lock with a swift slash. A navy blue shirt reached her eyes as arms wrapped around her waist and headed towards the surface.

Air finally reached Sakura. Once she's better, she was surprised to see who saved her.

"Sasuke-kun!"

She embraced him and he in return. She began to sob uncontrollably. Sasuke began to panic a little especially since he doesn't know how to deal with this sort of situation.

"Uh, S-Sakura…..you-you don't need to cry….."

"That's not it! I'm just glad you didn't get hurt. So glad…."

She continued to sob. Sasuke sighed and patted her head slightly.

…………………………………………

"What happened to Orochimaru?" Sakura asked as they reached the dry surface of the beach.

"Gone, I hope. Maybe dead. But I really doubt that because he wouldn't die from an attack like Chidori." Sasuke fell onto the sand and sat down. Sakura sat besides him.

"Well, I hope we don't see him again." She stared down for a moment before facing Sasuke.

"I-I'm sorry….."

Sasuke turned to look at her. "For what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I mean for letting you worry for me. If I know this would've happened, I wouldn't try letting myself get caught. I'm so…..so sorry." Tears once again started pouring though she tried really hard to hold it in.

Sasuke noticed and wiped her tears. She flinched a little by his touch.

"If I didn't worry, I wouldn't have to come here to rescue you, wouldn't I? And if I didn't care, I would've just stayed home or train like any other day. But, unfortunately for me, I do care and I wouldn't stop until I know you're safe."

Sakura's eyes both widened but yet she's overjoyed that Sasuke really do care for her. She smiled.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

He smiled and shifted her hair from her face. Then, he leaned slowly towards Sakura and kissed her. It wasn't a passionate or anything but it was extraordinary.

Finally, he moved away from her and said, "Let's go. Kakashi-sensei didn't know I was here and so does Naruto."

Sakura smiled again. "Okay."

'Aww, I wanted this to last.' She thought disappointedly.

And so they head back to Konoha.

…………………………………………

**Meanwhile, back in Shinobi Isle……**

Within the pile of rubble, Orochimaru slowly got up and grinned. He cleaned the rubble off of himself while looking around to see if anyone was here.

"Sasuke-kun improved on his fighting skills. Though, it was fun playing with him, I wish he would use his Sharingan more. And the move he called 'Chidori'. Might as well be next time. Maybe then Sasuke-kun would consider of joining me without any interruptions." He grinned again before disappearing into the shadows.

…………………………………………

"Ahhhh! Sasuke, where were you! And…and….gasp, Sakura-chan….you're OKAY!" Naruto was about to hug her before he was knocked out by her, but nonetheless, grateful that he was also worried.

"So Sasuke, you've defeated Orochimaru, right?"

Sasuke was a little surprised at Kakashi's comment.

"Yeah….I did."

"You know he's not dead so watch out for him."

"Yes, I know, Kakashi-sensei."

"Hey, why don't we have some ramen? Kakashi's treat!" Naruto shouted with glee.

"When did I say I'm going to treat you?"

But before it reached Naruto, he already ran off. Kakashi sighed.

Sakura giggled and held her hand towards Sasuke. "Well? Let's go."

Sasuke began to blush bright red by her gesture but took her hand and looked the other way.

"Let's go, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Alright alright. But Naruto's paying."

Sakura smiled as they head for the ramen shop.

**THE END**

…………………………………………

Silver: whew, done and done. Hope you guys enjoyed this story! and plz r & r. I would like to know what ppl think about this. But for one thing I already know how much time I took into finishing this story. (sweatdrops) ;;;; Arigatou gozaimasu! Ja ne!

( .) Later for now! (. )

…………………………………………

Kakashi: So Sasuke why did you want to borrow my dogs? Not to mention the first volume of Icha Icha Paradise?

Sasuke: Okay, I'm not going to lie to you…….

Kakashi: well what?

Sasuke: it's nothing

Kakashi: ……

Sasuke: Okay, the dogs is for to find Itachi and when I find him, I'm going to read it out loud to him. That's my ultimate weapon for defeating him.

Kakashi: What! O.O He's going to rip it

Sasuke: I know

Kakashi: Give it back!

Sasuke: no


End file.
